C'est La Vie
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: Yet another Talladega Nights inspired fan fiction. The lovely, intelligent, witty Francine Bardoux has become more attracted to Theodore Ted Nobel. One day he pops the question on her and they plan on getting married. They invite everyone to


Note: Yet another Talladega Nights inspired fan fiction. The lovely, intelligent, witty Francine Bardoux has become more attracted to Theodore (Ted) Nobel. One day he pops the question on her and they plan on getting married. They invite everyone to the wedding and Lynette captures the bouquet. Guess who captures the garter ? None other than Walker. And what the devil is Rusty doing at the wedding ? (He wasn't even invited !) It's also rumored that Christopher Naugthon could possibly be gay...what if those rumors are true, and why is he stuck on Jean-Luc ? Intriegue ensues.

"Love is the strongest conscept that we humans are aware of. Without it, there might be no human race."--My quote

"Love is a lot like dancing. You have to know the right steps to make in order to have a lasting partnership and a little spice and variety everyday in life."--Unknown

"Clear eyes, full hearts, can't lose !"--quote from Friday Night Lights

"So many elements go into a winning race team. It's like a huge puzzle:If any piece is wrong or doesn't fit, you'll never win. If you think you can't, you won't. But if you are committed to doing whatever it takes to win, if you surround yourself with people who believe the same thing and are willing to work just as hard, you might hit the lottery like I did. Oh yeah—and a little luck along the way doesn't hurt either."--Darryl Waltrip, DW: A Lifetime Going Around in Circles

Chapter 1—Unlikely Proposal

Theodore Nobel had always been a dashing and spontaneous man. He was always such a joy to be around, and many people respected him. Since meeting Francine, though, his usual stoic demeanor about work had changed over time. He walked into work with a bit of a spring in his step, whistling a merry melody and an even bigger smile than before. It had to be the power of love. He knew that Francine was his kindred soul, and they were meant to be when they first met. Only now, he was concocting a plan to propose to his beautiful soon-to-be fiancee and it would be nothing short of spectacular. Since Ted knew Francine adored surprises, he would have the wedding ring hidden within the piece of angel food cake he would have especially delivered to her. Attached to the note would read:

"Dearest Francine, you are all I have ever wanted. All I have ever needed, all I desire. This ring is to you, and I ask of you of your heart, for without your love I am incomplete". If that didn't set her heart aflutter and seal the deal of engagement, nothing would. He had already set the plan in motion, so now he would have to wait for a call from her.

_Meanwhile at La Vie en Rose, the fashion store..._

Francine was enjoying a light lunch with some fellow designers when a piece of angel food cake was sent her way by a friend of hers.

"This is exactly what I was wanting for dessert !", Francine exclaimed in delight. She began eating the piece of cake until she found a gorgeous diamond engagement ring. There was a small note attached to it. She began reading it and an even wider smile.

"I need to make a call to Ted immediately !", she said to the others, who hadn't noticed she had placed the ring on her right ring finger as of yet. But as soon as she had called Ted and told him her answered she sprinted around the store spinning and saying in a jovial, sing-song manner,

"Oh, all is so merry, and everything is very well, soon, before long, I will be Mrs. Nobel !"

Chapter 2—Let the Festivites Commense

Albeit the weather had become colder, there was still training to be done once spring was in the air. It was going to be an exciting year because there were rumored to be more rookie drivers that no one had ever heard of before. Supposedly, there was going to be a black driver named Noah Fieldman who would be joining the ranks in the coming year. He had already been getting good press and there were some traditionalists who weren't very open minded to black racers in the leagues, but Noah wouldn't let that get him down. Besides, with other racers in the roster like the Girards, the Bobbys and Christopher Naughton, the public would see just how accepting other racers were to the idea of change and diversity. After all, it was the 21st century and most of humanity was embracing a more cooperative society. Whatever occurred in the upcoming days right after spring was completely in bloom.

The biggest event to happen in Francine's life was about to transform completely. After going through life without a husband, she had been able to allow love to enter her heart for the first time in a long time. The Girards, who had become acquainted with Francine's new husband-to-be and they had come to like him almost instantly. He connected with the young adults right away and could speak perfect French, as well as German, Italian, Spanish and a little bit of Portugese. He was a rather gregarious fellow, and people loved him immediately. But, in spite of his popularity, he would be having a small wedding. Besides, Francine was welcome to the idea to a nice, quiet wedding with a few close friends and relatives.

As planned, the wedding was beginning well without any troubles. Ricky Bobby and family had been a part of the festivities as well as his best friends, the Naughton clan. However, there was one guest that hadn't been planned on the roster, and that was Ricky's father, Rusty. Chip, the so-called "sage" grandfather noticed that Rusty had sneaked into the wedding while everyone else had already begun taking their seats. The ceremony hadn't even _started_ yet.

"Boy, you better not be thinking of doing anything stupid. You're not are you ?", Chip inquired, with a serious tone.

"Why, whatever made you think that, Chip ? You're getting senile in your old age.", Rusty answered, laughing.

"Make sure you don't cause any trouble. I know you're Ricky's father and all, but I can still kick your butt out to the curb, young man.", Chip warned. Rusty knew that although Chip was an old man, he wasn't one to be fooled with if he was angered. Chip could lift someone twice his size if he was miffed, so he kept that in mind. But nothing could stop Rusty from indulging in some Jack Daniels during the reception. Wherever liqour flowed freely, he would be there.

Everything was going along swimmingly and the couple had recited their vows without fail and kissed in an enthralling romantic moment that had most of the congregation shedding tears of joy. Jean, Gregory and the other men who had been chosen as best men were weeping as well, and weren't afraid to hide their tears. Through the tears of happiness, Lynette, proud of her birth mother, stood among the other bridesmaids and smiled brilliantly at her brother Jean-Luc.

Wiping a lingering tear from his eye, he smiled and they seemed to say through their emotions exactly how proud they were of their mother and how glad they were to officially call Mr. Theodore Nobel their second father. It was the most euphoric moment that had ever been recorded, and nothing on earth could ruin it, or anything else.

Different romantic French and American ballads were being played by the DJ. Francine was engaged in an enchanting waltz with her new husband. They were playing _La Vie en Rose_ and other romantics and hopeful romantics looking for possible marriage material among all the lovely ladies involved in the after-marriage revelry. There weren't many people that didn't want to be there, but it was obvious that Rusty Bobby was starting to feel his wild hops. He was flirting with every woman in the room, even the adolescents and tweens.

"Man oh man, when you get breasts you're gonna be one hot mamma ! Call me sweetie...Don't let me down !", Rusty said, finding it hard to get his footing under such inebriation. He wasn't even thinking straight, let alone talking in a sane way. Inhibitions were out the window and he reeked of alcohol. The young tween slapped Rusty in the face and walked away from him in a huff. Other merrymakers paid no attention to the drunkard stumbling about the dance floor until Cal saw him.

"Damn it, are you drunk again, Mr. Bobby ?", Cal asked, having to hold Rusty up.

"Officer, I'm not speeding. I'm qualifying !", Rusty answered, not making one bit of sense.

"I'm escorting you out. I'm calling a cab for you to pick you up and take you home, alright ?", Cal said, taking Rusty out and pulling his cell phone from his breast pocket. Quickly calling a taxi, he waited until the cabbie came to pick Rusty up, gave the cabbie directions to Rusty's house and waited until the taxi left the church before he went back into the building to join the joviality once again.

Among all of the enjoyment that was occuring, there were plenty of things to do as the party was winding down. Then of course came the obligitatory bouquet and garter. Francine stood among the crowd, beckoning all single women to come foreward. She soon threw out the lovely bouquet of white, light pink, yellow,blue and red roses into the bevy of beauties. There was a bit of a clamor for the roses, but Lynette had been the one to catch them, out of pure dumb luck. She looked surprised. She was only 23 years old, and hadn't really given much thought to marriage, but she had to admit she did love her boyfriend, Walker Bobby. It was only love for now, but maybe it could lead to something more. That was usually the omen of the bouquet, but once Walker caught the garter she knew that this occurance was more than just circumstantial.

Perhaps they were meant to be in the future ? Neither of them knew as their photos were taken and old Chip laughed and clapped his hands.

Chapter 3—Revving Up the Engines...and the Rumor Mill

Winter had left many of the racers eager for the season to start and many were excited to get into their cars and give it everything they had. In came the newest competitor, Noah Fieldman, who was driving the car that Darryl Waltrip once drove. In fact, Darryl was even trainer and crewchief to the young man. He would have experience in his corner, and popularity in his favor with Waltrip's humble fame. Then came the Naughtons, the Bobbys, the Girards and the few other rookies that had the guts to try their luck in Talladega this year. Besides the usual hotshots with no sponsors and the usual scandals that were beginning to brew, there was one that had recently gotten some major clout from the media, and they were milking it for all it was worth. Yes, it was true that recently, Christopher Naughton had been seen hanging out with Jean-Luc Girard Junior, but their relationship was purely nothing more than friendship.

Something in the news said differently though. Christopher acted differently around Jean-Luc but only the people in the media noticed this. Although he seemed "stuck" on Jean, he wasn't a homosexual. That was just an angle that the tabloids were trying to prime and see how long they could use the "scandal" to make themselves money. They would be really disappointed after the next qualifying round because afterwards, he was found in the arms of a _very_ attractive Brazillian woman named Coco in the backseat getting acquainted with his lady in the Biblical sense...if you know what I mean.

Christopher was punished for having sex in public with his girlfriend. His constant cry was the fact that he had worn protection, but it had caused quite an uproar in the Naughton household. His mother, Carley, was ready to disown him, but Cal was more understanding. He wasn't one to preach about morals and values since he had married his best friend's wife. But, he was happy his son was in love and being cautious since one could never be cautious enough when it came to protecting himself against possible STDs, even if his mamacita wasn't infected.

Scandals aside, racing season was only beginning and the old-timers and newcomers alike were going through qualification rounds. The Girards had their qualification in the bag, just like the Bobbys. The rookie, Fieldman, would certainly prove to be a rival to be watched by all of them, particularly Naughton because he was slipping a little bit. Christopher had to become a little more serious and not worry too terribly much about Coco. She'd be watching from the stands, cheering him on. But, he would have to really get back on the stick if he was thinking of winning Talladega this time around.

Chapter 4—And They're Off

Anyone who was a NASCAR fan, no matter where they were from, were going to Talladega this year to watch the new standards combat one another sort of like jousters from the medieval age. However, this was the modern age, and instead of horses, these knights were using _horse-power_. Up in the stands set Cal Naughton and family, Francine and her newlywed husband Ted, and of course, Rusty Bobby and Grandpa Chip. Down in pit row were Jean, Gregory, Ricky and Karen, Dale Earnheart Jr, and Darryl Waltrip as coaches for the racers that were approaching their vehicles. All of them looked particularly determined. Even Christopher had changed his mood from usually easy-going to stoic, focused, and intent on winning this year's race.

A lot of fans were a lot more receptive to Fieldman since Waltrip was his coach, but they would be impressed with his driving skill once he put the pedal to the metal. Jean-Luc and Lynette had received kisses and hugs before they left as well as prayers. Walker and Texas Ranger had the same treatment as well as prayers to baby Jesus to win this Talladega trophy. Of course it didn't really matter which of them won, or if they won at all. Their parents only hoped that no wrecks would occur like the abysmal disaster that had happened to Ricky and Jean and all the other racers so many years ago.

All racers inched up to the starting line and waited for Bob Wilkins and the other announcer to give the go ahead for the race to begin. The fans in their seats were already on edge and cheering the loudest they could for their favorite racers. Once the green light was signaled, all of the racers were off and running and there had been a small wreck. It took out most of the rookies and they had to be taken out of the race at such an early time. It was already looking to be quite an interesting showdown between the veterans and the rookies that were left. If the coaches weren't sweating bullets now, they would be sweating bullets later down the line when Fieldman saw an opening and decided to take it.

"Don't let him pass you, son. You can't let that new guy own your turf like that. This is _our_ trophy, son !", Junior shouted in a scolding tone.

"I'm doin' what I can, Junior. He's not giving me any leeway !", Christopher answered honestly, taking a long swig from his Powerade bottle.

"There's a chance for you in this next lap. Fieldman'll become lax. In that time, when I tell you, slam your foot on that accellerator and MOVE !", Junior instructed.

"Sure, sure. But you already know this race won't be mine. The Girards are in second and third place, Walker's got the lead, and his brother's in forth. I had fifth place, but Fieldman took it from me...", Christopher said, with a hint of shame in his voice.

"Dust in the wind, boy. Don't focus on that. You still have your position...and you're keepin' it. You're doin' well, keep it up. Just wait for my instruction, ok, Chris ? We're gonna get this trophy. Waltrip's not getting this one this time...not this year !", Junior stated, confidently.

It was coming down to the most important laps in the entire race and Junior saw Naughton's opportunity knocking heartily at the door.

"Go now, Naughton ! Go, go, go ! Move, move, move !", Junior shouted, vigorously.

Christopher slammed his foot on the gas and was thrown back a bit into his seat while the car began to accellerate. The turbines and pistons were running faster that they had ever done before, but his engine couldn't quite take all the pressure and began to overheat. Despite this, Christopher had been able to pass Fieldman and shake him up a bit.

"Hey, Fieldman ! Hope you enjoy the view, because it's all you're going to be seeing of me! See ya !", Christopher exclaimed as he left Fieldman in his exhaust. Noah coughed, but he heard Naughton's engine beginning to clunk, clammer and then came the tell-tale steam and eventually fire.

"S#$ ! S#& ! S& ! No ! Not now...Why ? Why did this have to happen _now_ of all times ?!", Junior swore, kicking at a bunch of tires in a tirewall. That was it, Naughton was out of the race. His engine had quit and the car wouldn't start again. Sadly, Christopher pushed the car over to pit row and hung his head, but Junior hugged him anyway.

"Doesn't matter if we won or lost, Chris. You were terrific out there.", Junior said, mussing up Chris' hair.

"No. I was _awesome_, and only because I have an _awesome_ coach. But next year, I'll get it. Naughton family's got a lot of Talladega trophies, so one of these days I'm certain to win myself one.", Christopher said, with a sense of pride. Junior patted him on the back. Whatever happened in the races to come, Christopher would always be a winner, and a dear friend of the Earnheart's. After all, he was raised by an impressive father.

The rest of the race was a nail-biter. The results had to be judged, and rejudged until the announcers came out with their verdict. For the first time in NASCAR's history, the race had been one by Noah Fieldman. It was unpresidented, and uncanny...not to mention_ unheard_ of in the sport of racing, but it was a welcome change. Maybe now more black people would begin watching the sport, perhaps ? God only knows.

Coming in second were Lynette, and in third, Jean-Luc. Walker was forth and his brother fifth, but Lynette almost had first place again like in her first real Talladega race. The awards ceremony was extremely touching, particularly since Darryl hadn't received a trophy in many, many years. He had considered himself fortunate to have met Noah and to have him racing in his old number eighty-eight. The racers that weren't so keen on a black driver had their minds altered that day and could see that anyone that had the heart, the backbone and the passion could get behind the wheel and steer their way towards victory.

Chapter 5—Post Victory Celebration

Jean Girard, being possibly the richest man in NASCAR driver in the world was obliged to take all the racers out to a celebratory dinner for no cost at all at his estate, whether they won or lost. Everyone was invited, and as usual, Rusty sneaked in without being noticed. He had an uncanny method of steathily moving about into places he knew he wasn't welcome, but unlike at the wedding, he was going to be decent and upstanding this time. Chip, who had followed him, had planned to keep a vigilant watch upon this ne'er do well.

Gregory had called upon a toast with dark grape wine he had especially flown in from France that had come from the vineyard he owned in the country. The bouquet from the wine itself was sumptuous, sensuous, and delightful. The minute it touched everyone's lips, they were practically giddy. The wine was that delicious ! Upon the freely-flowing wine (none of it got past Rusty's lips, however), there was plenty to eat. There was music, laughter and most of all, love. It had been said that Christopher and Coco were planning marriage sometime in the near future. It wasn't uncommon for drivers to marry at a young age, but it was obvious this union was heavenly from the start. The two were great friends, and passionate lovers. Coco had to be careful not to outwardly express her love for Christopher, but it was certain she had found quite a knight in shining armor, or in this case, a colorful red, white and blue racer's uniform. Cal Naughton hadn't been expecting this from his son, but he was pleased as punch and glad he had been able to meet his other half at such an early age. He only prayed that unlike Ricky's hasty first marriage, it wouldn't end in heartbreak. But knowing these two lovebirds, that wasn't very likely.

Marisol, Sherry and Coco were seated next to their boyfriends and were holding each others' hands under the table. Lynette hated to be caught with her hand in Walker's, but they had been dating for a while and such a display wasn't new, unusual or different to them. He would look into her eyes every so often and smile gently. She didn't want to admit it, but his smile was enough to make her blush modestly. Beyond their merriment, the love felt within the room was certainly tangible. Suddenly, Francine decide to make a toast to everyone there, fan, friend, loser, winner; whatever.

"To another successful run at Talladega ! I salute each and every one of you that are here, and those who aren't. To those who once raced with us and are no longer among us, we remember you. You are never far from our thoughts and your memories live on long after you are gone. We thank you, no matter if we are supporters, team captains, crew, sponsors, and etcetera. God bless you all !", Francine shouted, joyfully. Everyone burst out in a cheer of their own desire and finished what was left of the wine. Substantially, there were some people that walked out of Jean's backyard with a stumble in their step, but at least they had designated drivers. The NASCAR drivers especially were given rides home since they were notoriously fast and aggressive on "normal" highways. As the night wound to a close, all the guests left home and everyone else eventually went to sleep. Of course, NASCAR season was just beginning so more races would be around the bend. But it was lovely just to gather and feel like family once more.

Epilogue

When racing season began winding down, Christopher consumated his marriage vows to Coco and his wedding was huge news. It was all over the news and had been quite a boon to NASCAR. A lot of ladies saw how cute and attractive (as well as appealing) that Chris was and wanted a piece of that action for themselves. And even for those who would've _never_ dragged themselves to a NASCAR race were finding the sport quite addictive, exciting and involving. Suffice it to say, none of the drivers were ever going to be going to be short of money and it was bringing a lot more families together. Even Darryl, with his ministry, was able to reach out to more and more people and let them come to know their Creator on a deeper, more personal level.

Racing never faded out of style and it had developed into a more family friendly fare cutting back alcoholic and tobacco sponsors. Strangely enough, Levitra, Cealis and Viagra were still sponsored in the race. But so long as there were fans and the gearheads who kept the racers' cars running, NASCAR would always be as American as apple pie and Old Glory. And even if there were diverse racers entering from different countries, that was what made the sport so enthralling and gave it such a wide appeal.

The End

October 21, 2006


End file.
